Yellow Tulip's Demise
by murasacchibara
Summary: "Ah, tulip kuning... berarti cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan." — one-shot; warning inside; Hasebe/Saniwa


**Disclaimer:** Touken Ranbu is the property of DMM and Nitro+, I only own the fanfiction and the Saniwa OC.

 **Warning(s):** Incoherent plot, typo(s), maybe OOC, judul agak tidak sesuai dengan cerita. Please click back if you don't want to read this story.

* * *

 _Yellow Tulip's Demise_

.

.

.

Sore itu Hasebe berada di halaman, menyirami bunga-bunga yang tertanam di sana. Ia tahu tuannya sangat menyukai bunga, karena itu ia pun dengan sungguh-sungguh berusaha merawat bunga-bunga kesayangan tuannya tersebut.

"Hasebe-kun."

Sebuah suara memanggilnya. Hasebe menoleh dan tersenyum. "Sore, Aruji-sama," ucapnya sembari menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan membungkuk hormat.

Sang Saniwa mengisyaratkan Hasebe untuk menegakkan punggungnya kembali dan membalas senyum Hasebe. "Terima kasih telah merawat mereka dengan baik," kata Saniwa. "Kuharap kau tidak kelelahan karena aku terlalu banyak menanam bunga," lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, Aruji-sama. Ini juga sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai pedang Aruji-sama," balas Hasebe, "saya senang jika saya dapat berguna dalam hal lain, selain memotong musuh..."

Saniwa kembali tertawa, kemudian menyentuh helai-helai bunga miliknya. "Aku ingin mereka tumbuh dengan indah nantinya. Karena itu aku perlu seseorang yang dapat merawatnya dengan kasih sayang—tumbuhan juga punya perasaan, lho, Hasebe-kun. Karena mereka juga makhluk hidup," ucap Saniwa. "Hasebe-kun, apakah kau tahu _hanakotoba_?"

" _Hana...kotoba_?" Hasebe mengulang istilah yang barusan disebut tuannya, terlihat sedikit bingung. "Saya pernah mendengarnya sekali, tapi saya tidak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya, Aruji-sama."

"Bahasa bunga," sambung Saniwa. "Setiap bunga memiliki lambang dan bahasa masing-masing." Ia kemudian menunjuk setangkai mawar merah yang tumbuh di halamannya. "Contohnya, mawar merah berarti cinta." Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah lain. "Bunga violet melambangkan kejujuran."

Hasebe mengangguk paham. "Bagaimana kalau bunga ini, Aruji-sama?" tanya Hasebe, menatap serumpun bunga yang berada di hasapannya.

Saniwa memerhatikan dengan seksama. "Ah, tulip kuning... berarti cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan," jawabnya.

Hasebe terdiam, menatap kumpulan tulip kuning di hadapannya. "Cinta yang... bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"Iya." Saniwa mengangguk. "Padahal, menurutku tulip kuning itu cantik. Tidak sesuai dengan artinya," ujarnya sanbil mengusap helaian salah satu tulip kuning tersebut. "Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini, Hasebe-kun. Beristirahatlah sejenak. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh."

"T-tudak perlu, Aruji-sama. Saya tidak ingin merepotkan..."

Saniwa mengerutkan kedua alisnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir. "Jangan begitu! Kau 'kan salah satu dari pedang-pedangku yang berharga. Sudah seharusnya aku memberikan perhatian padamu," katanya. Tunggu di sini, ya. Aku akan pergi ke dapur." Sebelum Hasebe sempat memanggilnya, Saniwa telah lebih dulu melenggang pergi.

Kini Hasebe terdiam sendiri di halaman, merenungkan kata-kata tuannya. Ia memetik setangkai tulip bunga tulip kuning dengan lembut, sambil menatapnya sendu. "...cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, ya?" ujarnya, tersenyum sedih. "Nasibmu sama sepertiku, bunga kecil."

Ia hanya sebuah pedang yang diberikan tubuh manusia untuk membantu Saniwa melawan Pasukan Pengubah Sejarah, tidak lebih. Hasebe tahu itu. Perasaan seperti cinta adalah perasaan yang tak seharusnya ia miliki. Namun tulip kuning itu benar-benar menggambarkan isi hatinya.

Dan tidak seharusnya Heshikiri Hasebe berharap terlalu tinggi.

* * *

Malam itu, Hasebe tidak bisa tidur. Dadanya entah kenapa terasa sesak, sangat sesak. Ia berulang kali mengganti posisinya agar dapat terlelap, namun usahanya sia-sia. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat gatal sampai akhirnya ia tak tahan dan batuk.

Hasebe samar-samar merasakan sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya saat ia batuk—helaian bunga. Ia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. _Dari mana helaian bunga itu berasal? Kenapa aku bisa membatukkannya?_

Tenggorokan Hasebe kembali terasa gatal, memaksanya untuk kembali mengeluarkan isinya dengan paksa. Hasebe menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan kembali batuk. Helaian bunga kembali ia dapati di tangannya. Helaian bunga itu berwarna kuning, seperti yang ia lihat tadi sore.

Helaian tulip kuning.

Hasebe gemetar. Perasaannya campur aduk—bingung, aneh, takut. Ia takut membatukkan helaian bunga seperti ini adalah sebuah penyakit aneh yang tidak diketahui penyebab dan cara menyembuhkannya. Ia takut karena penyakit aneh ini ia tidak dapat melayani tuannya.

Hasebe berusaha menenangkan diri. "Aku harus mencari tahu," ujarnya pelan, kembali berbaring dan mencoba untuk tidur walaupun perasaan gundah melanda dirinya.

* * *

Hari itu Hasebe tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia terus menahan rasa gatal di tenggorokan dan sesak di dada, membuat perhatiannya terbagi menjadi dua. Ia harus sebisa mungkin untuk tidak batuk di hadapan _touken danshi_ lainnya, ataupun Saniwa.

Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Saniwa-nya tahu tentang penyakit—jika Hasebe bisa sebut begitu—yang kini dialaminya.

"Hasebe-kun, selamat pagi!"

Sang pemilik suara yang baru saja dipikirkan Hasebe pun datang. Hasebe terkejut dan membalikkan badannya pada Saniwa, kemudian membungkuk hormat. Saniwa menatapnya sejenak, kemudian raut wajahnya yang semula riang berubah.

"Hasebe-kun, kau terlihat pucat. Apakah kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hasebe memutar kedua bola matanya, berusaha mencari alasan. Ia tidak bisa memberitahu tuannya soal penyakit itu. "Saya baik-baik saja, Aruji-sama. Mohon jangan khawatir," ucapnya.

"Tidak bisa begitu! A-ah... apakah aku perlu memanggil Yagen-kun untukmu?"

Dengan cepat Hasebe menggelengkan kepalanya. "T-tidak perlu, Aruji-sama. Biar saya sendiri yang mencari obat di pasar..." Tenggorokannya kembali terasa gatal. Hasebe buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan batuk—walau akhirnya batuknya pun terdengar.

"Kau sakit, Hasebe-kun. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dan biarkan Yagen-kun merawatmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Aruji-sama." Hasebe tersenyum lemah. Ia meremas helaian bunga yang ia muntahkan saat batuk di balik tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Saniwa. "Mungkin dengan menghirup udara segar, saya akan merasa lebih baik."

Saniwa menghela napas dalam. "Baiklah jika kau memaksa, Hasebe-kun. Jangan memaksakan diri," ucapnya.

Hasebe membungkuk dan berjalan menjauh dari Saniwa.

* * *

Kini Hasebe berada di dalam sebuah toko obat kecil di pasar. Ia menemukan beberapa obat untuk mengatasi batuk di rak, namun ia tidak tahu obat mana yang harus ia minum. Penjaga toko yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya pun datang menghampiri.

"Apa yang kau cari, Tuan?"

"Ah, saya mencari obat batuk," balas Hasebe, sedikit kaget karena keberadaan penjaga toko yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

"Obat batuk yang seperti apa? Banyak obat batuk di sini."

"I-itu..." Hasebe menggaruk pipinya yang tidak terasa gatal dengan pelan. "Saya... sebenarnya belum pernah melihat penyakit ini sebelumnya," lanjut Hasebe, "apakah anda tahu penyakit yang menyebabkan penderitanya membatukkan helaian bunga?"

Penjaga toko itu terdiam, terlihat sedikit kaget. "Benarkah ada penyakit seperti itu?" tanyanya sekali lagi. "Kukira penyakit itu hanya ada dalam cerita."

Hasebe mengangkat satu alis. "Kalau boleh tahu, penyakit apa itu?"

"Penyakit _Hanahaki_ ," jawab penjaga toko. "Dari yang kudengar dari cerita yang beredar, penyakit itu membuat bunga tumbuh di dalam paru-paru penderitanya. Karena itu sang penderita membatukkan helaian bunga," ia kemudian menghela napas, "konyol, memang, tapi aku baru tahu kalau penyakit itu benar-benar nyata."

Keheningan mengisi suasana di antara mereka berdua. "Apa... penyebab penyakit _Hanahaki_ itu?"

"Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan." Sang penjaga toko menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dan sangat sulit disembuhkan. Mungkin nyaris tidak bisa. Sayang sekali, Tuan," lanjutnya.

Hasebe kembali terdiam. "Terima kasih." Dengan lemas, ia berjalan meninggalkan toko obat. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Ia membatukkan helaian tulip kuning lagi, dan kini disertai beberapa dedaunan kecil dan tangkai bunga yang terpotong.

 _Tulip kuning. Penyakit_ Hanahaki _. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan._

 _Tidak bisa disembuhkan._

Hasebe tidak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Kini ia mengidap penyakit aneh yang tidak bisa disembuhkan—yang penyebabnya terdengar lucu, sangat lucu. Entah ia harus tertawa atau merasa sedih.

* * *

"Penyakit _Hanahaki_?" Yagen menatapnya bingung.

"Ya. Apakah kau pernah mendengarnya?"

Yagen mengetuk mejanya dengan jari telunjuk, terlihat sedang berpikir. "Itu... penyakit dari cerita, 'kan?" ucapnya. "Penyakit itu adalah penyakit yang aneh—tidak, sangat aneh."

Hasebe menatapnya was-was. Walaupun ia telah memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Yagen malam itu, ia tidak boleh membiarkan Yagen tahu kalau ia mengidap penyakit _Hanahaki_. "Apa benar penyakitnya tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

"Bisa, sih," balas tantou Awataguchi tersebut, "jika orang yang dicintai si penderita mencintainya kembali."

 _Oh, itu sangat mustahil._

"Atau dengan melakukan operasi untuk mengangkat bunga yang tumbuh di paru-paru. Tapi... setelah bunga itu dibuang, si penderita tidak akan bisa merasakan perasaan cinta lagi."

 _Tidak, itu lebih buruk._

"Apa yang terjadi kalau penyakit itu tidak diobati?" tanya Hasebe.

"Bunga akan memenuhi paru-paru si penderita dan mengakar pada sistem pernapasannya, membuat saluran pernapasan tersumbat dan menyebabkan penderita sesak napas. Dari cerita itu, penderitanya dapat mati karena penyakit _Hanahaki_ ," jelas Yagen. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakannya? Lagipula itu 'kan bukan penyakit sungguhan."

"Tidak... apa-apa. Hanya penasaran." Hasebe tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Yagen. Hasebe kembali membatukkan helaian bunga—helai bunga yang ia batukkan lebih banyak, dan kini warna kuning dari helaian tulip itu dihiasi dengan bercak merah tipis. Hasebe terdiam menatap helai-helai bunga yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pilihan pertama untuk sembuh—orang yang dicintainya membalas perasaannya, merupakan hal yang tidak mungkin. Pilihan kedua—yaitu melakukan operasi untuk mengangkat bunga yang tumbuh di dalam paru-parunya memiliki peluang berhasil yang lebih besar, namun ia tidak mau kehilangan perasaan cintanya kepada orang itu.

Ya, orang itu.

"Hasebe-kun?"

Sosok sang tuan berada di kejauhan. Ia berjalan mendekat, menatap _touken danshi_ di hadapannya khawatir. "Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan obatnya?"

Hasebe mengangguk. "Sudah, Aruji-sama." Dadanya terasa sesak, diikuti dengan sakit yang menyiksa. Rasanya seperti dicekik oleh banyak tangan—sungguh waktu yang tidak tepat. "Maaf sudah membuat anda khawatir." Meskipun begitu, Hasebe tetap berusaha untuk menahan keinginannya untuk batuk dan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Saniwa sambil tersenyum lega. Ia kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Hasebe. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus cepat sembuh. Hasebe-kun adalah sekretarisku yang berharga."

Senyuman itu biasanya dapat menenangkan hati sang touken danshi, tapi kini senyuman tuannya tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi. Melihat senyuman itu hanya menambah rasa sakit di dada Hasebe, dan kini tenggorokannya terasa tercekik—untuk bicara saja sulit.

Kata-kata sang tuan membuat jantung Hasebe melambung tinggi, namun perasaan senangnya dikalahkan oleh sakit yang dideritanya. Hasebe menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, berusaha susah payah untuk membuat senyum. "Tentu saja, Aruji-sama."

"Aku akan tidur sekarang. Jangan tidur sampai larut malam, Hasebe-kun."

Saniwa berbalik dan. berjalan menjauh dari sang touken danshi. Setelah tuannya telah berjalan cukup jauh, Hasebe segera melepaskan batuk yang sedaritadi ditahannya. Ia batuk dengan sangat keras, sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

Helai-helai tulip kuning keluar dari mulutnya, kini dengan bercak merah yang lebih tebal dan banyak. Ia menyadari bercak darah menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Dadanya tetap terasa sakit. Sakit sekali.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aruji-sama..._

 _Walaupun bunga-bunga ini indah, mereka membuatku tidak bisa bernapas._

 _...tapi itu tak apa._

 _Satu tahun, sepuluh tahun, seratus tahun, aku rela hidup dengan penyakit ini. Entah sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan, asal Aruji-sama tetap berada di sini, bersamaku, aku tidak keberatan._

 _Walaupun rasa cinta ini membuatku menderita, aku akan tetap mencintaimu._

 _Dan selamanya perasaan cintaku tidak akan pernah tergantikan._

 _E N D_

* * *

Akhirnya selesaiii :"""3

Udah lama gak nulis fanfiction, jadi sepertinya ceritanya sedikit aneh...

Anyway, thank you for reading this fanfiction!

Regards, murasacchibara


End file.
